Gift Her Shoes?
by purplecreamed
Summary: "Anjay baru inget kesini sama Ino nyeker!" Sakura pun memilih diantara sepatu-sepatu yang tersisa yang akan dipinjamnya. Sepatu paling bagus tentunya yang Sakura pilih. Gini gini walaupun minjem sepatu orang harus milih milih juga. Takutnya pake sepatu yang belum kecuci 2 bulan kan berabe kaus kaki bisa terkontaminasi.


**Gift Her Shoes?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A Naruto Fanfiction by purplecreamed

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: typo(s), OOC, gaje, humor garing, bahasa agak gak baku, DLDR

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu ketika Sakura memasuki kelas, ia mendapati sahabatnya Yamanaka Ino yang melihat dirinya dan langsung berhambur memeluknya.

"Otonjoubi omedetou forehead!" seru Ino ketika memeluknya. Sakura meringis dan balas memeluk sahabatnya itu. Ada sedikit rasa malu sih, melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang sedikit berlebihan, menurutnya. Benar saja, teman sekelasnya seketika mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sakura.

"OTONJOUBI OMEDETOU SAKURA-CHAN!" kini ucapan selamat ulang tahun disusul oleh teriakan norak ala Naruto –yang juga teman dekat Sakura- sambil berjalan ke arah Sakura dengan cengegesan lebar.

Ya, hari ini tanggal 28 Maret, Haruno Sakura salah satu murid SMA Leaf Academy tepatnya murid kelas 10 B berulang tahun.

Seluruh murid penghuni kelas tersebut akhirnya menyerbu Sakura dan ikut-ikut menguncapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya. Sakura pun membalasnya dengan ucapan terima kasih dan senyuman manisnya.

"Hoi teme! Kau tak mau menguncapkan selamat ulang tahun ke Sakura-chan?" semua murid sekelas telah menguncapkan selamat ulang tahun ke Sakura, kecuali pemuda tampan berambut raven dan berkulit putih porselen bak dewa adonis yang duduk tak acuh sambil membaca buku tulis nya.

"Hn. Apa itu harus?" jawaban datar dari Uchiha Sasuke membuat Sakura agak _nyesek._

Naruto meringis, "Tidak harus sih tapi kan sebagai bentuk saling menghormati teman yang lagi ulang tahun setidaknya ucapkan selamat ulang tahun saja cukup. Eh Sakura-chan teme emang gitu sebenernya sih mau nguncapin tapi gengsi nya gede banget kayak badan chouji. Ah tidak tidak, lebih gede dari badan chouji sih hehehe." Sakura dan Ino yang mendengarnya seketika ngakak.

Sasuke seketika menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

Chouji yang disebut-sebut siap-siap melepaskan sepatunya.

Naruto was-was.

"Bentuk menghormati eh? Kau kira kita lagi upacara?" Naruto cengo akan dengusan dan perkataan datar –lagi- bungsu Uchiha itu. Lalu Naruto melirik cepat ke arah Chouji.

"Apa? Aku mau naruh sepatu. Kakashi sensei sebentar lagi akan masuk." Naruto mengelus dada lega. Bel masuk sudah sedari tadi berbunyi. Artinya pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Seperti biasa, aturan di sekolah ini setiap murid di kelasnya masing-masing harus melepaskan sepatunya dan ditaruh di rak sepatu yang sudah di sediakan di depan kelas. Peraturan ini telah ditetapkan agar kelas mereka cenderung bersih. Jika ada yang ketahuan memakai sepatu dalam kelas saat kegiatan belajar maka di hukum sesuai guru yang mengajar.

Sebelumnya murid diperbolehkan memakai sepatu dalam kelas saat kegiatan belajar mengajar tapi kebanyakan mereka datang dan main ke kebon atau melewati jalan kenangan ehm bukan bukan, lewat jalan yang bertanah alias halaman sekolah maksudnya jadi ketika masuk kelas, luar biasa lantai menjadi lautan tanah hias. Sehingga yang piket pun jadi malas dan ogah-ogahan bersihin kelas yang luar biasa indahnya itu. Mau di cap apa nantinya sekolah mereka kalau sampai-sampai ada tamu yang datang ke sekolah itu dan melihat suasana kelas seperti itu? Dan akhirnya muncullah ide peraturan di kelas selama jam belajar lepas sepatu agar kelas mereka bersih dan yang piket tidak terbebani sehingga mereka ikhlas membersihkan kelas.

Oke sekian sejarah singkat peraturan tentang sekolah tersebut. Back to the story gercep.

Murid-murid sekelas pun serempak melepaskan sepatunya dan menaruhnya ke rak sepatu.

Sasuke sengaja menunggu teman sekelasnya keluar kelas semua ketika mereka menaruh sepatunya masing-masing ke rak sepatu, baru ia melepas sepatunya dengan cepat dan berniat sembunyi-sembunyi. Ada apa gerangan?

"HOII SASUKE TEME SEPATU BARUUU! INJEK-IN SERBU!" namun gagal niat Sasuke ketika Naruto yang pertama selesai menaruh sepatu dan kembali ke kelas melihat Sasuke buru-buru menenteng sepatunya dan menyembunyikannya di belakang. Sebenarnya Naruto memang sudah tau Sasuke memakai sepatu baru, wong dia yang menemani Sasuke beli sepatu baru kemarin sepulang sekolah. Dan Naruto sengaja berteriak mengusili sahabatnya itu.

Anak-anak langsung masuk kelas dengan gesit dan berniat menyerbu melakukan 'serangan umum' injek-injekan jika ada peristiwa sepatu baru.

Sasuke memasang wajah garang dan membunuhnya.

Seketika mereka langsung _kicep._

"Berani injek aku pastikan kalian pulang _nyeker."_ Ancaman Sasuke membuat mereka mendengus 'huu' lalu kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Naruto yang ikut-ikut mendengus 'huu' tepat di telinga Sasuke ketika Sasuke melangkah menenteng sepatu barunya keluar kelas. Tepat saat Sasuke keluar kelas menaruh sepatunya ke rak sepatu, Sakura dan Ino baru masuk kelas melewatkan 'serangan umum sepatu baru' yang gagal.

# #

Memasuki pelajaran ketiga, 15 menit lagi bel istirahat berbunyi. Suasana kelas lagi hening-heningnya nyama-nyamain kuburan. Maklum, lagi kuis sejarah dan yang ngawasin guru paling serem seantero sekolah. Orochimaru sensei. Udah rambut panjang ngalah-ngalahin kunti ditambah kepala nya kaku amat gak noleh-noleh sedikitpun, sehingga pandangannya tak luput dari murid-murid yang wajahnya udah kayak orang nahan boker 3 hari. Itulah sangat kecil malah tidak ada kemungkinan yang berhasil nyontek atau ngepek pada saat kuis sejarah.

' _Srkk.. Srkk'_

' _Pengumuman kepada seluruh anggota OSIS kelas 10 dan 11 diharapkan berkumpul ke aula sekarang juga. Sekali lagi panggilan kepada anggota OSIS kelas 10 dan 11 harap berkumpul di aula sekarang juga. Terima kasih'_

Beberapa anak dalam kelas tersebut tersenyum lega bahkan ada yang berkata 'yes' pelan ketika mendengar suara pengumuman tersebut lewat speaker kelas mereka. Tak terkecuali Naruto, Sakura dan Ino yang berkata 'yeah' dengan cukup lantang.

"Siapa yang menyuruh bersorak?" ucapan Orochimaru yang tenang namun tajam membungkam mereka. Lalu setengah wajah-wajah yang menahan boker 3 hari tadi berubah menjadi kesal bercampur merenggut.

"A-ano sensei kami anggota OSIS boleh izin ke aula?" Ino memberanikan diri meminta izin. Ia tahu teman-teman OSIS nya tengah mengaduh dan tidak sabar keluar dari zona 'menegangkan', begitu juga dia sendiri. Ia juga tahu tidak ada yang berani mau meminta izin kepada guru yang menyeramkan tersebut kecuali ada suruhan langsung dari mulut guru tersebut. Setengah wajah-wajah murid tadi yang berubah menjadi kesal bercampur merenggut sekarang jadi harap-harap cemas.

"Kumpulkan kertas kuis kalian batas waktu 5 menit lagi baru setelah itu yang OSIS boleh keluar." Ucap Orochimaru sensei mutlak.

Dan wajah-wajah mereka tak bisa dikatakan lega.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Orochimaru sensei –dengan wajah pasrah langsung berdiri dari kursi, mengumpulkan kertas kuis yang hanya satu setengah halaman terisi tulisannya.

Satu halaman isi soal, setengahnya jawaban dari soal. Amajing.

Disusul Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri mengumpulkan kertas kuis yang telah terisi tulisannya penuh hampir 2 lembar. Ini baru amazing.

Sakura dan Ino kelabakan pengen cepat-cepat ngumpul juga. Tapi jawaban mereka baru terisi setengah sama seperti Naruto.

"Oi oi pig lihat jawaban mu sekilas!" Sakura mulai gusar calling-calling Ino di sebelahnya, tidak mau melewatkan detik-detik kesempatan nyontek –nanya jawaban tetangga sebelah ketika Naruto dengan Sasuke mengumpulkan kertasnya ke meja guru, karena otomatis pandangan Orochimaru sensei terhalang –walaupun hanya sepersekian detik. Makanya itu dinamakan detik-detik kesempatan nanya jawaban. Dan peluang terjawabnya pertanyaan kemungkinan kecil sih.

"Ebuset itu Naruto nyerahin diri langsung. Ngikut ajalah yuk Ra!" bisik Ino yang sudah akan menyerah melihat kertas Naruto yang tidak jauh beda dengan kertasnya. Padahal waktu masih beberapa menit lagi. Tapi kayaknya mereka emang ngebet banget pengen keluar kelas duluan. Kalau Sasuke sih bukan ngebet, dia emang udah selesai dengan kalemnya bisa keluar kelas dengan lega.

"Kami izin keluar ne sensei~" pamit Naruto dan Sasuke. Orochimaru mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Oi lihat bentar jawaban mu pig-" malang sekali Sakura tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, keburu ditegur Orochimaru sensei.

"Haruno-san kau mau kumpulkan kertas mu sekarang atau masih mau kerjakan kuismu sendiri? Masih ada 3 menit lagi."

"Maaf sensei, saya belum selesai."

"Lekas kerjakan dan tidak usah menoleh-noleh!" Sakura langsung mengangguk dan kembali mengerjakan kuisnya sendiri.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah keluar kelas duluan mengambil sepatu di raknya dan bersiap menuju ke aula.

"Semangat Sakura-chan! Kau pasti bisa menyelesaikannya!" seru Naruto sambil berjalan melewati kelas mereka menuju ke aula. Sakura hanya tersenyum masam ke arah Naruto.

"Kau menyemangati orang menyelesaikan kuisnya sedangkan kuismu tadi tidak selesai. Padahal masih ada waktu. Bodoh." Komentar Sasuke datar. Naruto menampilkan cengirannya.

"Habis aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi jawabannya teme! Percuma saja menunggu sampai waktu habis kan jadi ku kumpulkan langsung saja." Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Hn."

Mari kita lihat lagi suasana kelas murid-murid yang mengikuti kuis sejarah.

"Waktu habis. Kumpulkan dalam hitungan 5..4..3.." bunyi gerasak gerusuk memecah keheningan kelas.

"..2..1!" dan wajah-wajah penuh keluh dan kesah pun tercipta.

Ino langsung menarik Sakura menuju aula sesudahnya mereka mengumpulkan kertas kuis mereka, tanpa sadar mereka belum memakai sepatunya.

Ruangan aula telah terpenuhi anggota OSIS baik kelas 10 maupun kelas 11 yang telah mengumpul. Sisanya palingan masih otw. Sakura dan Ino yang baru datang langsung menduduki barisan belakang yang kosong.

"Semuanya udah kumpul lengkap?" tanya Shion yang merupakan wakil ketua OSIS yang telah berdiri di depan mereka.

"Masih ada yang belum kak, soanya kelas kami tadi ada kuis sejarah." Sahut Naruto. Shion menganggukan kepalanya lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke cowok sebelahnya.

"Oke sisanya bisa nyusul. Kita mulai aja ya keburu istirahat ntar." Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju. Gaara –cowok yang disebelah Shion yang merupakan ketua OSIS mulai membahas kegiatan yang akan diselenggarakan untuk perpisahan anak kelas 12.

"No, laperrr. Kapan sih istirahat?" Sakura mengeluh sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Ino di sebelahnya.

"Aku juga Ra. Sabar 7 menit lagi nih."

Gaara terlihat sudah selesai memberi penjelasan kepada anggota OSIS. Ia tampak berbicara sebentar kepada Shion dan Karin. Setelahnya, Gaara pun tampak memperhatikan anggota OSIS yang laki-laki dan menunjuk Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hmm kau Sasuke, nanti setelah istirahat tolong ambilkan kertas hvs ke ruang tata usaha ya. Minta 1 pack saja langsung." Ujar Gaara.

"Hn. Sekarang saja, aku minta hvs ke ruang tata usaha." Usul Sasuke. Gaara terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu menyetujui usulan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, lebih cepat lebih bagus." Dan Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya setelah Gaara mengizinkan.

Naruto ikut beranjak dari duduknya dan ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Yang menyuruh kau ikut siapa?" Naruto cemberut. "Hn, aku pinjam sepatu mu sebentar dobe."

"Kau kan ada sepatu temee! Sepatu baru lagi! Ck kenapa harus pinjam punyaku?"

"Sejak kapan kau pelit che?"

"Aku tidak pelit ttebayo! Sebentar lagi kan mau istirahat aku mau ke kantin juga."

"Aku hanya sebentar baka. Nanti aku kesini lagi."

"Huh baiklah. Kalau istirahat kau belum kembali aku pakai sepatu mu teme."

"Tidak. Kalau kau pakai sepatu ku, ku pastikan sepatu mu ini tidak akan kembali lagi."

Naruto terlihat tak terima. Enak saja, masa' dia minjam sepatu giliran sepatunya dipake tidak boleh setengah mati mana pake ngancem pula-_- Sebenarnya yang pelit siapa?

"Hee sebenarnya yang pelit siapa?" tuhkan Naruto jadi ikut-ikut perkataan author. /plak

Sasuke tidak menggubris perkataan Naruto, setelahnya ia mengancam lalu pergi keluar aula. Naruto hanya sabar mempunyai sahabat bak batu tersebut.

'Kan sayang kalau ku pake sepatu baru hadiah untuk Sakura. Heh.' Sasuke ketawa setan dalam hati setelah akhirnya ia memakai sepatu Naruto. Dasar.

' _KRIIING! KRIIIIING! KRIIIING!'_

Bunyi bel istirahat melegakan manusia-manusia yang sedang berkumpul di aula tersebut. Gaara –ketua OSIS menyuruh anggota lain untuk beristirahat dahulu. Mereka pun langsung berhamburan keluar dari ruangan aula. Tidak semuanya keluar, masih ada beberapa anggota lain yang membicarakan sesuatu entah apa. Sedangkan anak OSIS yang kelas 11 semuanya pada keluar.

Naruto terlihat asyik mendiskusikan sesuatu bersama Neji dan Shikamaru sehingga ia tak memperdulikan jam istirahat lagi. Padahal niatnya mau ke kantin dan mengingat bahwa Sasuke belum datang kembali ke aula ia akan memakai sepatu Sasuke untuk ke kantin tapi tidak terlaksanakan.

"Hoi ino-pig ayo ke kantin udah laper banget nih. Aku traktir." ajak Sakura sambil menarik-narik baju Ino yang lagi asik mengobrol dengan TenTen, Temari, dan Hinata.

"Lo resek kalo lagi laper Ra!" oke Ino korban iklan-_-

"Yaudah ayok ke kantin."

"Kamu aja duluan Ra, bentar lagi asik ngegosip nih." Sakura jadi _senewen._

"Jangan gak kenyang makan gosip No."

"Ahahaha aku nitip ya Ra, kamu mau nraktir kan Ra? Beliin roti aja kalo traktiran mu lebih kasih ke aku aja sosoknya hehehe." Kalo bukan sahabatnya, ingin rasanya Sakura mendepak muka tanpa dosa itu. Sudah ditraktir, nyuruh belikan sesuatu, sudah gitu kalo ada kembalian kasih ke dia lagi.

Dengan hati agak dongkol terpaksa Sakura pun jajan sendirian. Sakura keluar ruangan, mencari-cari sepatunya. Masih ada beberapa pasang sepatu.

Lalu tersadar akan sesuatu Sakura pun menepuk jidat lebarnya.

"Anjay baru inget kesini sama Ino _nyeker!_ " Sakura pun memilih diantara sepatu-sepatu yang tersisa yang akan dipinjamnya. Ia terlalu malas balik ke kelasnya lagi cuma ngambil sepatu. Jarak kelasnya dari aula emang agak jauh. Jadi ya pinjam saja sebentar sepatu yang ada toh Sakura cuma ke kantin bentar terus balik lagi. Sepatu paling bagus tentunya yang Sakura pilih. Gini gini walaupun minjem sepatu orang harus milih milih juga. Takutnya pake sepatu yang belum kecuci 2 bulan kan berabe kaus kaki bisa terkontaminasi.

Sakura langsung memilih sepatu yang terlihat mencolok diantara sepatu-sepatu tesebut. Sepatu vans berwarna putih biru baru.

Setelah memakai sepatu itu, Sakura melongokkan kepala nya ke pintu masuk aula.

"Yang sepatunya di depan, aku pinjem bentar ye!" teriak Sakura lalu bergegas menuju ke kantin. Untung anak kelas 11 sudah pada keluar. Kalo enggak, ya mana berani Sakura minjem sepatu gitu aja tanpa izin khusus.

# #

Setelah menunggu staff TU yang sibuk mengurusi ini itu –entah apa- Sasuke mendapatkan kertas hvsnya. Ia menguncapkan terima kasih lalu keluar dan kembali ke aula.

Sasuke berjalan, dari kejauhan ia melihat seseorang berambut pink mecolok yang juga berjalan ke arahnya. Ah itu Haruno Sakura.

Dan Sasuke tak bisa menahan detakan jantungnya yang bergerak cepat.

 _Deg deg deg deg deg._

Ketika Sakura semakin mendekat berjalan ke arahnya, Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura dengan intens dari atas ke bawah. Tunggu. Sepatu vans nya?

Sasuke menyipit melihat sepatu yang Sakura kenakan. Sepat vans baru nya. Entah mengapa detak jantung Sasuke tambah cepat.

 _Degdegdegdegdegdeg_

Dalam hati Sasuke merasa senang sepatunya dipakai Sakura. Dengan begitu ia tak perlu repot-repot memberikan sepatu itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk Sakura secara diam-diam dari banyak orang. Seketika Sasuke mempunyai keberanian untuk mengucapkan sesuatu sekarang.

"Hn, Sakura." Ucapnya saat berpas-pasan dengan Sakura. Sakura sempat kaget lalu tersenyum manis.

"Ah Sasuke-kun. Habis darimana? Sudah istirahat kah?" tanya Sakura.

"Dari ruang tata usaha ambil hvs."

"Aa begitu. Mau kembali ke aula ya?"

"Hn."

Sakura hanya angguk-angguk yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti jawaban Sasuke yang ambigu itu.

"Kalau begitu aku ke kantin ya?" Sakura baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya sebelum perkataan Sasuke mengurungkan langkahnya.

"Sepatu itu cocok untukmu. Bagus."

Eh?

"E-eh, a-ano ini sebenarnya sepatu bukan puny-"

"Otonjoubi Omedetou Sakura." Ucap Sasuke tulus dan agak kaku.

Sakura terdiam sebentar. Seketika wajahnya merona. Warna merah menjalari mukanya. Antara senang, terharu, dan yah malu karena sepatu itukan sebenarnya bukan punya nya tapi malah dipuji Sasuke.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis tanpa menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya. Nikmat Tuhan mana yang engkau dustakan?~ diucapkan selamat ulang tahun langsung oleh lelaki tsundere nan cool macam Uchiha Sasuke. Ditambah dipuji lagi, ya walaupun barang Sakura yang Sasuke puji adalah barang pinjaman.

"Hn. Semoga kau suka Sakura."

LOH EH?

Sakura cengo beneran.

"E-etto.. Su-suka apa Sasuke-kun?" sekarang Sakura rasa-rasanya terkena SGS. Serangan Gagap Seketika.

"Sepatuku, untukmu. Hadiah ulang tahun."

"E-eeh?"

Dan Sakura merasa seperti jelly, ingin lumer saat itu juga.

 **FIN**

 _A/N:_

Halo mina-san! Sebelumnya saya author baru disini ayok yang mau kenalan, boleh kenalan dulu sama saya xD *ngarep ada yg mau kenalan*

Fic ini sebenarnya memang dipersembahkan untuk Sakura yang berulang tahun 28 Maret lalu. Ditambah juga, ini fic udah setahun yang lalu saya tulis udah basi kali ya?wkwkwk dan yah akhirnya sekarang baru bisa terealisasikan. Mana sudah gitu telat 2 bulan lagi dari ultah Sakura. Maafkeun sayaa T.T Oke yaudah gitu aja curhatnya. Saya mau minta maaf lagi kalau fic ini bener-bener gaje, ganyambung, gak rapih berantakan sana-sini karena ini pertama kalinya saya buat fic. Ini juga sudah saya rombak-rombak lagi hehehehe :v Saya nulis ini juga buat kesenangan saya sendiri just for fun so yeah saya masih akan lebih belajar lagi tentunya. Akhir kata, terimakasih yang sudah mau baca dan saya akan sangat senang jika diberi review ataupun kritik dan saran karena saya masih belajar nulis fic^^

p.s: scroll lagi kebawah xD

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Sore itu sepulang sekolah, Sasuke meminta Naruto menemaninya ke toko sepatu ori di salah satu mall. Ia ingat besok tanggal 28 Maret, ulang tahun gadis yang ia sukai. Sebenarnya memang banyak barang cewek yang bisa dijadikan hadiah ulang tahun. Seperti tas, jam tangan, kalung, boneka, bunga dan lain lain. Tetapi ini Uchiha Sasuke. Tak mungkin ia menunjukkan secara gamblang bahwa ia berniat memberikan hadiah ke gadis yang diam-diam disukainya dengan cara memberinya seperti boneka, kalung, tas atau apapun itu kan? Akan terlihat sangat OOC.

Sasuke pun berniat memberikan sepatu biasa yang tidak menunjukkan _kecewekkan_ sekali, agar tidak terlihat terlalu niat memberi barang cewek untuk cewek yang disukainya.

Dan ia memilih membelikan sepatu biasa yang dipakai untuk sekolah maupun pergi. Kan lumayan bermanfaat juga tuh. Nah soal ngasihnya ke Sakura itu urusan nanti, bisa diatur.

"Teme sepatu mu masih bagus begitu mau beli yang ori lagi? Boros sekali kau mending uangnya kau tabung atau sumbangin kek." Naruto jelas heran kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke ingin membeli sepatu baru. Padahal sepatu yang dipakainya masih sangat bagus. Dan setahunya Sasuke jarang membeli-beli barang kalau tidak mendesak atau penting.

"Memangnya aku tak boleh bersenang-senang sedikit eh?" Naruto bergidik melihat Sasuke yang menyeringai.

"Terserah kau saja lah."

"Hn. Ada sepatu yang bisa dipakai untuk cowok ataupun cewek?" Sasuke bertanya kepada salah satu pegawai di toko sepatu yang bermerk terkenal itu.

"Banyak kok kak, mari saya tunjukkan." Sasuke mengangguk dan mengikuti pegawai tersebut ke sebelah rak sepatu khusus diikuti oleh Naruto.

# #

Sepulang dari toko, Sasuke memikirkan bagaimana cara memberikan sepatu itu ke Sakura sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Yang Sasuke tahu, kebanyakan orang-orang memberi sebuah hadiah dengan bentuk kotak atau apapun itu yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado yang bermacam-macam gambarnya atau sebuah tas yang covernya sama seperti kertas kado dan di dalamnya ada isi entah apa. Tapi tidak, Sasuke mana mau memakai cara kebanyakan yang orang-orang umum lakukan itu. Sangat un-uchiha-ish. Dan lagi kalau ia membawa barang segede itu akan membuat teman sekelas-nya curiga dan heboh. Jelas rencananya akan sangat kelihatan untuk memberi kado kepada seseorang yang lagi berulang tahun pada hari esok.

Oh dan jangan lupakan bahwa Naruto pergi bersamanya ketika membeli sepatu. Jelas si bodoh itu akan langsung mengira kalau Sasuke membawa kotak sepatu untuk memberi kado seseorang, karena esok adalah hari ulang tahun satu-satunya teman sekelasnya, Haruno Sakura.

Dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk memakai sepatu yang akan diberikan kepada Sakura besok. Sedangkan sepatu nya sendiri ia bungkus dengan plastik dan ditaruh di dalam tas. Aneh bukan? Ini satu-satu nya cara agar Naruto tidak curiga dan percaya bahwa sepatu baru yang dibeli Sasuke memang untuk dirinya sendiri bukan untuk siapa-siapa. Dan bagaimana memberikan sepatu itu ke Sakura, entahlah Sasuke belum tau. Semoga bisa diatur besok.

 **Beneran FIN**


End file.
